


Descent (repost)

by Skyrim_Deathbell



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I think it may be the first creepypasta obey me crossover, Lazy writter, Multi, Repost from my account on another site, Rewrite of another fic that I hated because I lost my original outline, Some more trash, This is a reader insert, This is just some trash, You have a friend, but you are also a half demon here, which I swear will be explained sometime...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrim_Deathbell/pseuds/Skyrim_Deathbell
Summary: Y/N is a half demon, a completely unheard of creature due to the current state of the realms. Although she primarily dwells on the human realm ,she partakes in a pact that she now regrets forcing her into various dangerous scenarios, which only become stranger when her boss becomes the first( or second) human exchange student in the devildom.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	1. In Which Your Boss Attracts the Attention of Serial Killers

**Author's Note:**

> This is some trash. This is a repost from my account on qoutev ( where I am Lilith Deathbell).

“Um... Boss this is a bit above my pay-grade” you said glancing at your pact holder who had summoned you to help her weasel out of quite the precarious situation.

“Well your a demon aren't you , HANDLE IT!” she screamed at you as she try to recede into the tree the she was currently cowering into. While you knew your pact holder to be quite the reckless child , you never knew that she had the potential to end up pursue by multiple supernatural murderers. If you had known that you would have heavily reconsidered the pact, after all you were only initially summoned to help her get into a ivy league university. Although you could defend yourself ,and perform most demonic task ,you were also a bit stunted, this though you knew she knew.

“I'm a half demon...Don't you have someone more...suited to this specific scenario?” you reminded her, hoping she would summon someone like your step-brother Bob or something someone who actually had insane powers that were more useful in a combat setting.

“NOBODY ELSE WOULD MAKE A PACT WITH ME!!” she bawled. You blinked somewhat bewteen upset and confused, usually demons would leap at the opportunity to collect on souls. Not only did it somewhat sate their appetite ,but it added to their power. 

“OK Master on my cue , I need you to book it. I might not be able to stop them ,but I can stall them. Promise me one thing though Master, don't bond to anymore demons, and don't get chased by blood thirsty murderers...Farewell.” Although you had certainly thought about abandoning her to her fate, you knew that it would make you be look upon in disgrace,and although you knew that higher-up demons could get away with it , you most certainly would not. You were already considered a worthless half-breed, so you were not losing much if you died to these foes. Not to mentioned you did somewhat love her, she was your closest friend, despite that not exactly meaning all that much . If you survived you had a long lecture just for her.

“NOW!” with that you spread your wings and launched yourself at her former assailants, there were three of them , all male with slender builds. One of them wielded twin axes and seemed to have a twitching problem, while another donned a yellow hoodie and a black and red smiley face mask. The last one had a white feminine looking mask and a white hoodie. The latter two held guns ,which did not bode well for you. Deciding the the long ranged fighter would be more detrimental to clearing before the fight started thanks to your knowledge ability. With a quick few hard attacks you manage to incapacitate the two of them. However you turned around to find the twitchy one missing. 

“LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!!!” it was your boss , you took off as quickly as possible , the boy held your bosses ankle as she struggled, kicking and throwing dirt and rocks at him. You quickly intercepted yelling at her to continue running. He swung ,and fiery red pain nearly shocked you as you could feel the axe inbed itself within your shoulder. Although you could feel the pain , it killed your self control removing the axe from your shoulder growling while you did so, and you were sure you felt more of your beautiful human-like skin turn into gross scales. You swung the axe down into his knee ,and he was force to kneel. 

“STAY AWAY FROM MY BOSS , DO YOU GET THAT?” despite you not expecting a answer he glared at you. You came to a sudden relization. He would not stop until he was dead , unfortunately until his friends woke up there was no way he could walk. You hoped that this would be a one time event, they shouldn't be able to mess with her unless there was a demon or another entity on their side, which you didn't think there was because their souls were dirty and corrupt. You caught up with your boss , and escorted her the short distance out of the wood. 

Once you made it out of the woods, far enough away for the bosses's safety to not be as huge as a concern you casted a low energy illusion spell. A full demon may have been able to just shrug off the attacks, as a half demon you had the healing time of a human. But you could boast that you healed just like a human in their early twenties; which is to say pretty fast. Deciding that you would drop your boss off quickly at home so you could tend to your injuries sooner you told her to get on your back. 

“Um.... Can you look like a hot guy...? The girls might make fun of me if they see me getting carried around by another girl...” She stammered out. You were a bit annoyed ,well acutally very annoyed. If you were less injured you may have pitched a fit, but given your current circumstances you decided that whatever got you home quicker was the path that you were going to take. Mustering up another lowish energy spell , you gestured to yourself.

“Good enough?”

“ Yes , thank you” Without much further ado she climbed onto your back. You hissed in pain , while the boss certainly wasn't a boulder, she also was not a pebble. Gathering your strength you began to run at full speed in a attempt to have the adrenaline numb the pain until there was a more approiate time to deal with it. However what you were not accounting for was the portal that would open, leaving you and the boss to free fall into a abyss.


	2. In Which You are Abducted and Forced to Enroll in a Bizarre Academy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pile of trash.

As I fell into the abyss I flapped my wings in a desperate attempt to save myself and the boss, as I should of know it was fruitless. Thanks to the combined weight of both me and my boss I found my self plummeting faster. I tried to think of how this could be occurring ;sure she attracted trouble at almost every corner, but there was no plausible way that she could already be in danger after the last stunt. As my panicked thoughts continued I glanced down to see a beautiful marble floor, having no other option I shouted : “HOLD ON TIGHT”. 

Although being rather weak compared to full demons, I could usually bluff my way out of some scenarios with illusion spells. As we reached the floor I bent my knees to absorb some of the impact, although this was arguably the wrong move to make, it was my only option. I scanned the room, there seemed to be various demons surrounding me. My eyes quickly found something that made my blood run cold. Standing there is all his glory was one of the rulers of the hells, or rather soon to be the complete ruler. It was prince Diavolo , and although I was technically was under the jurisdiction of another prince , it was ingrained in my demonic blood to obey him ,almost as strongly as the instinct to protect my pact-holders. With him also were some of the seven lords of hell, but at that moment Diavolo posed the greatest threat currently.

“Boss please stand back,” I nearly whispered as I stood protectively in front of her. I had no real idea what I would do in this scenario, and if I were afraid of my own death I would surely be hyperventilating. Seeing my reaction to him must of made something in the prince , as he lightly smiled and chuckled. Him and any of the lords could have killed me at any second ,but for whatever reason they seemed to be ruminating the current situation. 

“I mean no harm to either you or your master,” he spoke in a kind deep timber , and although I knew the danger being in general proximity to any of this was , I also knew that demons could lie much easier than humans.

“What business do you have with my boss?” I questioned. I steeled my voice as much as I could, although I was certain that there was audible shivers in my voice. Behind me I could hear (F/N) shaking as she grasped onto my wings , I could also feel the subtle drips of her scared tears falling on my bleeding back and dark wings. 

“Well , your Boss or (full real name of boss) was chosen to be a the first human exchange student here at RAD , for the purpose of building better relations between us , the human world and the celestial realm, I guess that since she would feel more comfortable with you could enroll with her too,” as he explained I felt generally more and more confused I guess would be the closest way to described it. I schooled my emotions though, although I generally disapproved of her being involved with more demons , my boss was reckless. If she thought that something was even a mediocre idea there was no stopping her, even if it meant that she would apparently be chased by serial killer , which is something I still wanted to confront her about. 

“Also I would want to see your true form, I know for a fact that you are using a illusion spell.” The prince stated. As usual after hearing that she is not going to die my boss miraculous appeared from her hiding place, face cleared of any signs of distressed. As she walked away from my back she looked at me and gestured to hurry up. I could feel the signs of a large headache building, but I complied with what she wanted. With a pop , I was back to how I usually looked in the human world. 

With my hair gone out of the once elegant and work-friendly do I had it in, and my work clothes ripped in the places where I was assaulted earlier. I felt awful and I probably looked awful ,as I could hear audible gasp from some in the room. The others made bored expressions , probably not at all caring. Demons generally did not have high opinions of humans, so it was contributing to their bad moods.

My boss now giggled nervously at my appearance, probably self conscious about the state that we were in as she was rather disheveled herself. “Please excuse our current state of appearance,” she started simultaneously tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her head. “We were just in a bit of a …confrontation” she said glancing at me apologetically. 

“It is fine, I assume that is the reason for the illusions..?” 

“Yes...” 

“Well here is Lucifer , the 1st out of the seven lords of hell, the hall of purgatory is full at the moment , so you and your demon will be staying with him and his brothers” the prince seem to regain his enthusiasm . 

“Ok” with that (B/N) agreed, my mouth ran dry as I suddenly got a plethora of questions running through out my head, like what about the prince I actually served? What about my secret role in the human world? How would any other pacts be affected by this? Not that I actually got many who were interested in dealing with me ,but would it be rude to suddenly just start asking them? 

“Hello (B/N) and (Y/N) , I am putting Mammon in charge of watching you , so (B/N) call him on this device.” Lucifer said while handing (B/N) a cell phone. 

After a few moments I could hear some dude on the phone, after a while (B/N) threw out a awkward 'yo'. I swear I could feel the sweat dripping off me, (B/N) was not use to talking on the phone, instead handing me a script and the phone when it came to booking her appointments. After a few more moments she said : “but Lucifer said so...” .

Lucifer seeing that the person on the other end was being difficult , gestured for (B/N) to give over the phone and began to count down into it. I wonder what kind of child this Mammon fellow must be? My question was soon answered as a boisterous white headed boy burst into the room. He bitched and moaned about having to babysit a human. I feel as though it may be me who ends up doing some babysitting. 

Meanwhile  
A tall dark figure approaches a boy in the forest scooping him from the ground he carried the boy into the forest. In the forest a dilatated cabin sat, however looks may be very deceiving. Not only was it truly a mansion , it also housed more than a few killers.


End file.
